Mission PAW: Pups At War
by pokerninja2
Summary: One year following Sweetie joining the PAW Patrol, the pups are all going on a vacation to New Pup City. However, when mysteries begin to show themselves and a ragtag group of pet criminals mingle with the pups, things become a bit more hectic than planned. Sequel to Mission PAW: Pups Save the World.


**It's been awhile, hasn't it?**

 **Anyways, now that Summer has rolled around, I have a lot of free time on my hands. I won't lie, I sorta forgot this site existed for awhile until I found some email notifications. So I decided "why not?" and getting back to writing. And what better way to start off than a long-awaited sequel to my most popular story,** ** _Mission PAW: Pups Save the World_** **?**

 **If you have not read the aforementioned story, I suggest you do so before dipping into this. If you have not, then let's dig right in! Ladies and gentlemen, put your paws together for _Mission PAW: Pups at War_.**

 **Please remember to read, review, and share. That's how they all say it... right?**

* * *

"Ha! Looks like I win again!" a small Cockapoo said in victory.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you can't win again!" a Chocolate Labrador challenged.

"My five-win streak says otherwise," the Cockapoo shot back.

"Weren't the first four all warm-up rounds?" an English Bulldog asked from behind.

"Yeah, you're just at one point," a mixed breed added.

"Fine, whatever," the Cockapoo said, annoyed. "Two out of three."

These puppies were some of the members of the PAW Patrol, an advanced team of puppies who have handled one trouble a many around Adventure Bay. Last year, they even saved the world from the hands of a gang of villainous cats that sought to cover the world in weeds. The team were renowned as heroes that day, and have since been living the high life. The lookout got some upgrades, including a solar beacon that allowed contact with anyone on the planet, a more efficient computer AI with 213% faster speed, and even full-fledged bedrooms dedicated to each pup. Robo-Dog even got some upgrades himself, including being able to translate over 120 languages, several more gadgets to help out the pups, and the ability to convert himself into a small go-kart for faster travel.

Right now though, the pups were playing what was currently their favorite game, _Pup Pup Boogie 2018_. Skye, the ace flier Cockapoo, and Zuma, the marine rescuer Chocolate Labrador, were the finals of a tournament. Skye already knocked out Rocky, the team's eco-friendly helper, and Zuma eliminated Rubble, the team's construction worker. Both of them were sitting on their new bean bags, eating Pup Sticks and watching the competition.

As the two began dancing to the rhythm, it was clear who had better paw work. Though Zuma was hitting every pad right, Skye was getting perfects and combos on every jump. Eventually, the song ended, and Skye got the higher score, with the maximum amount of 7650 points. Zuma, on the other hand, only managed to get 4000.

"Alright, you win," Zuma said grumpily.

"Hey, you did pretty well," Skye said, shaking his paw. "Practice more and eventually you'll get better!"

"So wanna do another tournament?" Rocky suggested. "I wanna try out that new 'Best Rap Songs of 2018' expansion we got."

The other three pups yipped in excitement.

* * *

Outside the lookout, the PAW Patrol leader, Ryder, was standing out on the new parking lot, overseeing the road ahead. Beside him were his two best members, Chase, the police German Shepherd, and Marshall, the clumsy but good-hearted Dalmatian. The three were awaiting a special visitor today, who was arriving straight from Barkingburg. Soon enough, a large, white limo pulled up to the Lookout. The doors opened and out came the princess of Barkingburg and Earl. Sweetie, the newest addition to the PAW Patrol and the puppy princess of the kingdom, came out of the back seat with a giant, purple suitcase in tow. Chase and Marshall ran up to greet her.

"Hey Sweetie!" Marshall said excitedly. "Been so long since we've seen you!"

"Oh yes," Sweetie replied. "Much too long. I believe our last meeting was that prison outbreak."

"I remember that," Chase said. "While the other pups had to run around town and rally up those crooks, you tried to get the prison doors fixed."

As the three pups continued reminiscing on their various missions together, Ryder came up to the princess and Edgar, bowing to them.

"Welcome to Adventure Bay, your majesty," he greeted.

"Oh come now, no need to bow," the princess said. "You've helped us so many times, we can spare the formalities."

"Right," Ryder said, standing upright and sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Sorry about that."

"We must thank you for letting Sweetie go on vacation with you all," Earl said. "She's been talking about it non-stop since you invited her."

"It's no trouble at all," Ryder said. "Sweetie's a member of the PAW Patrol, she's welcome anytime."

"You said you were taking the pups to New Paw City, yes?" the princess questioned. "I've always heard that place was luxurious. Tall buildings, big monuments, and not to mention the big Puppy Park."

"Yeah, I figured the pups could use a little break after, yknow, saving the world and all," Ryder said.

"I'm sure they'll have a marvelous time," the princess replied.

"Do tell us if anything has happened to Sweetie, alright?" Earl said.

"No worries," Ryder said. "She'll be safe with me and the other pups by her."

"Thank you," Earl said, bowing.

"You want to come inside and have some refreshments?" Ryder suggested, gesturing to the lookout.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly," the princess answered.

"Besides, we really must be going now," Earl added.

"Just let me say goodbye to Sweetie first," the princess said. She then walked to the three pups who were still sharing stories with one another before Sweetie noticed and turned to her.

"Alright Sweetie," she said, kneeling down and patting her head. "I'll see you in a week."

"I'll miss you," Sweetie said, with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too," the princess said as she drew Sweetie into a hug. "But don't worry, you'll have fun in New Paw City! And you also have your friends to keep you company."

"I know," Sweetie said, breaking away from the hug.

"Well, it's time we go now," Earl said, pulling out his watch. "Have fun, everyone!"

Earl and the princess got back into the limo, with Ryder, Sweetie, Marshall, and Chase waving goodbye. Indeed, the PAW Patrol were going to take a week-long vacation to New Paw City. The pups were actually against the idea at first, since that meant leaving Adventure Bay unprotected. Ryder eventually eased them into the idea when he mentioned Robo-Dog would be staying behind and keep watch on things. Additionally, his new features would let him be a suitable PAW Patrol replacement if need be. Likewise, Sweetie was also hesitant to tag along at first, but the princess and Earl assured her that Barkingburg would be just fine in her absence. Though Everest and Tracker were contacted as well, they couldn't come along; Everest had to stay with Jake and help build their new snowboarding resort, while Tracker was on his own vacation with Carlos on a safari in South America.

"Alight pups," Ryder said. "Let's head back to the lookout and get the last of our things packed."

"You got it, Ryder!" Marshall yipped as he followed his leader. Meanwhile, Sweetie and Chase were just staring into the horizon, with the princess' limo growing smaller and smaller until it was out of eyesight.

"You miss her already, don't you?" Chase said, breaking the awkward moment of silence.

"Much," Sweetie admitted. "I know she said she would keep Barkingburg in check while I was away, but-"

"I know how you feel," Chase interrupted. "Ryder sometimes leaves the lookout on his own, usually to run errands. I miss him each time."

Another moment of silence fell between the two pups. Though Sweetie managed to get along quite well with everyone else, she did have trouble speaking with Chase. He felt... strange to speak to compared to the others. Chase also had some trouble talking with the Westie Terrier; he figured it was because of their rough history back when she wanted to rule with an iron paw, but all of that was under the bridge now. Even when she was apart of the PAW Patrol, he always had a weird feeling whenever he spoke with her.

"Well... c'mon," Chase said. "Let's head inside. We're about to leave soon."

"Oh, uh, yes of course," Sweetie said as she grabbed her suitcase and followed the German Shepherd to the lookout.

* * *

 **Yes, I understand this was a rather short chapter, but think of this as a prologue of sorts. Wanted to make this easy on all you all before we get to the real meat of the story. The pups on their way to New Pup City for vacation, and it seems like Chase and Sweetie are still having a bit of trouble talking with each other, even after she's become a PAW Patrol member.**

 **Where would all of this lead to a subtitle like "Pups at War"? Well, we're just gonna have to wait until next chapter, don't we?**


End file.
